Neo's Revenge
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Neo brings her grievances against Ruby in a completely civilized way, by her standards that is. (I wrote this a long time ago and just never posted it, no edits have been made and formatting might be confusing). Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Enjoy and Review! Extreme violence. Be Warned.


_Finally, it took years for this to come to fruition I have them, they're both in front of me and I can finally have my revenge. I can take from her waht she stole from me._

I raise the bladed parasol, estoc, above my head in preparation for the killing blow.

"Uhh…" comes from behind me, _it can't be…_

Six Years Earlier

 _She's mine, with all these Grimm around there's no way she'll survive_. Then it happened,with my bladed parsol still at her throat she made a move I didn't expect. Her hand shoots out and opens my parasol wide sending my flying into the hail of Griffins.

The next couple of hours are spent clinging to my weapon hoping it won't fail me when I need it most. I reach the ground thanking Dust I lived. Then, of course, I find out that Red watched Roman get eaten by a Griffin and did nothing. _I'll get her, if it's the last thing I do_.

* * *

Three Hours Before the Beginning

Ruby Rose

"Are we really doing this Weiss?" I ask.

"Yes Ruby, we are doing this. Sometimes I can't believe how little thought you give to death threats you dolt. I mean you do know how serious some of the ones I get are and you're up in arms over it, yet with yourself you couldn't care less," Weiss answers angrily.

"That's because I don't have an organization that's dedicated to my absolute and utter destruction," I huff back. I cross my arms as we are ushered into the Schnee equivalent of a ground tank.

"Well if you won't take such a threat into consideration for yourself… how about for you're fiance?" Weiss questions with her best attempt at my puppy dog eyes. _Dust dammit! She may not be as good as me, but still!_

"Fine," I growl at her as I brood over spending the next couple of days at the fortified Schnee Mansion, _at least it won't be all bad_. The thought slips into my head as I look at the beautiful woman next to me.

"You know you look adorable when you pout, come here, I guess we can cuddle or something for a bit before we arrive, even if that's all you'll to do once we get there though," Weiss states trying to sound nonchalant. I smile and serve to fluster her even more by making her get into my lap which she grumbles happily about.

The explosion sent Weiss flying into the seat belt holding us together. _What was that?_ Another explosion rocks the car which then flips over.

Weiss Schnee

Everything was upside down down, _the car… it must have been flipped. But… Ruby!_ The thought causes my mind to screech to a halt as I remember my finace whom I'd been asleep on top of. I slowly move my arm so that I can undo the seat belt holding us together. _Please still be alive_ , I think and my fingers depress the button causing me to fall onto the car's ceiling with a painful groan. I twist about quickly to check if Ruby has a pulse.

Ba-thump

Ba-thump

 _Thank Dust!_ I check the woman for any injuries, and upon finding none try to figure a way out of the car.

* * *

Neo

I look at the cane in my hands and the turned over tank like car; _no one should have this much power, unless of course they're me_. I stride forward carefully through the freshly fallen snow. _At least they got to die on one of the most beautiful days Vale has seen in sometime_. My feet stop as the door of the car opens revealing Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose each wielding the same weapons they had that night, _revenge!_ I shoot forward with the blade of my parasol aimed directly at Ruby's throat.

A brilliant flash of white light draws my attention to the deflected tip of my blade now buried in the side of the car. I press my leverage and pull the blade from the car as I jump backwards and away. _How did they know? I planned this perfectly_.

"We're world class Huntresses, did you really believe that we'd be stupid enough to be caught out here unprepared to fight?" Weiss questions. _Of course I didn't think that, but I did hope that explosion would have done more damage…_ I ready the cane and parasol for a heavy attack when rose petals start dancing in the air. _Why are there…_

* * *

Ruby Rose

I flare my aura powering it into my semblance and launching myself into one of my most powerful attacks. Glyphs slide into place along my path as Weiss sets glyphs up around Neo. _You'll need to be faster if you want to beat Neo_.

Without any hesitation I charge forward and spring from glyph to glyph striking out at Neo with every pass.

Weiss Schnee

I felt the pressure change an instant after Neo's first strike, and only years of teamwork allowed me to keep pace in that instant with my dolt of a partner, and fiance. I can't help but feel happy at Ruby's success, and my own, without prior communication. But that happiness is soon replaced by dread. _Ruby's trying to end this, just like when that White Fang… she's taking this as a threat to_ your _life, not hers_. A scream breaks me out of my thoughts as my eyes register Neo falling to the ground, and for the first time in a long time, appears out of breath.

Neo is on her knees before Ruby, who judging by the expression on her face, is trying to decide whether or not to kill Neo for what she tried to do.

* * *

Neo

 _I could do it, with Roman's cane… they've each drained themselves enough for it to work. I only get one shot though…_

 _Take out Weiss, cause then Red will feel the pain she caused me._ With my course of action decided I tighten my grip on the cane I make my move fast. I squeeze the trigger over and over again. The entire magazine of Red Dust flares is released at Weiss, only for the unexpected to happen. A burst of rose petals fills the air and a red blur appears before the white haired woman, taking every bit of damage I'd sent after her.

"No!" Weiss shrieks as she catches Ruby and lightly places her onto the ground. A triumphant smile crosses my face, _victory…_ "She was debating killing you, you know that right?"

I look at Weiss expecting a crying and broken woman, instead I'm faced with the same rage I'd felt so many shattered moons ago.

"She might have spared you… You won't see me making the same mistake," Weiss growls. She stands and flips her arm about as a glyph spawns at her feet and she jets forward at speeds rivaling Red.

I flood my aura into my semblance and sidestep, teleporting me out of the angry Schnee's path. But nothing is so simple. My feet had just barely touched the ground when I turn and see her baring down on me like a Grimm which senses wounded prey. I make my decision in a split second and send myself flying on top of the still smoldering wreckage that was once a car.

I spin about and backflip off the car right as her rapier stabs into it and becomes stuck. _She's stuck now's my chance._ I slice her thinly across her right arm. Weiss turns as I make a stab at her face, her turn though interfered and instead of stabbing her I sliced her across the bottom of her left eye. I watch in horror as she starts pulling the rapier from the car. _If she gets that weapon back out…_

In a desperate attempt to relieve her of the deadly device I spin throwing all my weight into the kick. The blade snaps, whether it was from the kick, the frosty weather, or a combination of, I'll never know; the important part is that the rapier was no longer a threat to me.

Suddenly though I'm no longer on the ground I feel air currents moving about me as I plummet back towards the ground. I burst the last of my aura that I can spare to teleport myself safely to the ground where I am met by a heeled boot to the face.

"Just because you've broken my sword doesn't mean you've broken me," Weiss states with a dangerous edge to her voice. _I need to end this, help is no doubt on the way and I've taken too much damage from these two already_. Lowering into just the right stance and wait for her to come to me, she doesn't disappoint me.

I side step her first blow, but before I can counter she steps in and lashes out with a savage kick to my knee. My body cries out in pain before I back off from her even more. Her strides come quickly and I prepare to strike back my grip on my estoc tightening. _Wait for her to throw and another kick then sweep her other leg out from under her_. Weiss lifts her leg into a kick and I make none.

I duck beneath her attack and kick out with my own leg. An 'oof' escapes the lips of the Schnee Dust Company head as she lands on her back. _Now!_ My blade slams into her left shoulder and she cries out before going unconscious.

* * *

Present

Ba-thump

 _How did she…_

"You… didn't think… I was… out did… you?"

Ba-thump… ba-thump

 _It's not possible, that many Red Dust flares should have killed her_.

Ba-thump… ba-thump… ba-thump

I turn to see her struggling to her feet.

Ba-thump… ba-thump… ba-thump ba-thump

 _She can't be…_

Ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump

Her hand scrambles around a bit in the snow before it stops and wraps around something tightly.

Ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump

 _What's she doing?_

Ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump

Drawing her hand from the snow I watch as the broken bottom half of the rapier. _She's going to fight me with that…_ A blast of rose petals fills my vision as pain overflows my senses and I look down to see the rapier sticking out of my side. Then right as I think she'll just kill me an explosive sound carriers through the air, along with the stench of burning flesh.

* * *

Ruby Rose

 _She hurt Weiss, she hurt her because of your indecision._ I squeeze the release mechanism sending an entire load of Burn Dust into her and sending her flying backwards.

Her body slams into the snow tumbling along the surface like I'd skipped a stone across a pond.

 _Faster!_ My entire being screams at me to stop moving and to stop fighting, but I can't. I pour as much of my aura into my semblance as I can; suddenly a rushing sound fills my ears and the entire world fades away until all I see are rose petals, Weiss, and Neo. Then as it dies down I notice where I am, standing in front of Neo who is struggling to stand. _Sorry Neo, but not this time_. Right when she her right foot beneath her I stab downward and use ice Dust to keep her locked to the ground. Neo quickly realizes her predicament and kicks me backwards with her left foot.

I moan painfully as all of my injuries become much more noticeable. My left hand quests forward to try and find purchase when it bumps against something cold and hard.

* * *

Neo

 _This is it… I can feel myself fading away…_

 _No! I don't give up! Not until Red and her friend have paid for what they did_. Taking my estoc in hand hand I do my best to block out the pain… I black out just after finishing cutting off my right foot.

I come too and see Red stumbling her way over. _Now or never Neo_. I crawl as fast as I can manage towards Weiss who is still prone and unmoving. _If I can kill her then I can still win…_ Pain unlike any other blossoms in my chest and spreads to my limbs filling them with lead and keeping me from moving.

Ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump

"Sorry… ca-can't let you ne-near her… again," Red struggles out from above me.

Ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump

 _No! I'm so close! She's right in front of me!_ I hear a thud from beside me and ignore it.

Ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump

 _Move hand!... I can… I can make it…_

Ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump… ba-thump

 _Just… a… bit… closer…_

Ba-thump… ba-thump… ba-thump

 _Why does everything feel cold… I need to get… to… that… woman…_

Ba-thump… ba-thump

 _I failed… didn't I… I… won't… get… there…_

Ba-thump… ba-thump

 _Sorry… Roman… I… did… this… for… you…_

Ba-thump…

* * *

Weiss Schnee

 _Why is my hand warmer than the rest of me? Where… am I?_ I open my eyes to see white contrasted by dark, I feel winds blow through my hair. _That's it! I'm outside… Why am I… Ruby!_ I instinctively clutch my hand tighter around the warm spot and struggle into a sitting position.

Neo is laying not too far away her eyes wide like she's staring off into space, the top half of Myrtenaster is buried in her chest pinning her to the ground.

Ruby is to my otherside, she lays trying to reach me with her no doubt horrible burns buried in the snow. _Don't leave me…_ I draw Ruby close and cradle her head in my lap as I weep, cry, and beg for her not to leave me like most everyone else has. I stay that way until help arrives where I deny my own treatment until I see that Ruby is alive and well.

It was the longest most agonizing eighteen hours of my life.

 _A/N: Something I wrote a while ago to try and tide you over while I continue working on other ideas between all the other things in my life._


End file.
